Secrets
by ShadowWolfDagger
Summary: Chris and Sam unknowingly have been keeping almost the same secret. What will happen when one supernatural killer causes their secret to be known by the other? Will these friends make it through? Or will the murderer get them? HIATUS - LOST WORK, REDOING
1. PrologueTeaser

'_**Secrets'**_

_**A Charmed/Supernatural Crossover**_

_**Written By: Tala Lino**_

_**PROLOGUE/TEASER**_

I was supposed to be just another year of college. Another year of learning. Another year of semi-normalness. Another year of secrets and lies. Another year of demon fighting. Another year of hoping no one finds out. Another year of keeping my family safe. This year started out like any other. That all changed when my roommate, my friend's older brother shows up. To think I thought I knew him pretty much all the way, guess not. Then again he probably thought the same about me. Oh I already knew he had an older brother, that's not what shocked me. What did shock me was that my friend has a secrets just as big as mine.


	2. Murder on Walnut Ave

'_**Secrets'**_

_**A Charmed/Supernatural Crossover**_

_**Written By: Tala Lino**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Third year college student, Lindy Rector was walking back to her dorm from the library. It was exactly 11:59 when she reached the alley just a few feet from the dorm building. As the clock of the main building stroke midnight, letting out its timely dings, a hand from within the alley pulled the startled girl into it's walls.

"What do you want?" Lindy spoke shakily.

"Do not fright…I only wish to take but a light." The mystery person answered with a voice so hollow and empty it might just scare the devil.

"I don't have a light…please just let me go…I won't tell anyone I promise please."

"Oh but my dear, it comes from within you, and I know just the way to find it too." Lindy was about to respond but she was cut off by her screams of murder…literally.

Across the campus at the south apartments two roommates were asleep. While one slept peacefully the other trashed around sweating in a horrible nightmare.

_**(???'s POV)**_

I jolted awake with a start, sweating and breathing heavily, like I just ran 6 miles straight. I have had to do that before so I know how it feels. It isn't the first time I've had dreams such as this, no actually I have been getting them a lot lately. They keep getting worse and harder to hide, harder to lie about. I'm seeing peoples deaths, ones I know and don't know. As far as I see no one knows, I mean I can hide things really well that is a given fact. My mind and body are both so used to nightmares that I don't wake up screaming. Well I will if I myself am getting hurt.

'I need something to drink.' I thought to myself as I got up shakily and walked to the kitchen. Now all I have to do is find where the hot chocolate mix is. After searching for ten minutes I finally found it…no idea how it got where it was. It was under the sink of all places…I don't believe I want to know how it got there. Now for the water…at least the kettle is where is should be. After I the water finished boiling and I made the hot chocolate, I sat at the table. While taking a couple of sips I started into my thoughts and soon got caught up in them.

I was so entranced in my thoughts that I did not realize my roommate walking up behind me until he spoke, "Are you alright? Because you are up at 3:45 in the morning drinking what I think is hot chocolate." "Holy crap!! Didn't we agree not to sneak up on each other, I so call that sneaking. Yeah I'm fine just couldn't sleep that's all. If you want some it's sitting on the counter and the water should still be hot."

"Seriously what is going on with you, I'm your best friend and we've been roommates since we first came to Stanford. I would certainly hope that I know when something is wrong with said friend, and dude something is wrong. Now are you going to tell me or am I going to have to go middle school girl on you and chat gossip with Jessica?"

"And here I thought you had already gone there." I got smacked upside my head for my remark.

"That was way off topic and also so like hurtful like how could you, I like thought we were like friends." We both laughed after he said that and with a straight face too. "Okay enough laughs, please will you tell me what's been bothering you so much."

"Honestly it is nothing for you to worry yourself about. I've got some things coming up with family, my dad's been calling me, and school's getting stressing, see all normal." I was really hoping he didn't catch the part about my dad.

Luck was not on my side, "Wait a sec and rewind, you dad's been calling you. From what you told me you two constantly fight and you basically hate him."

"Damn I was really hoping you wouldn't catch that, yes its what's been stressing, but you don't have worry I'm fine. He just likes to remind me that I'm a fuck up and I'm screwing up my life because art and music won't get me anywhere in life."

"Has he seen your work or heard your band? Because even I can tell you will make it and I know nothing about art and since I meant you music too. Wait you don't actually believe him do you."

"When I asked him once to see my band he said he would no encourage it by listening to the noise I was making, and he just rips the art I mean that literally. I don't believe it but after awhile it does start to get to me. Well I'm going to try to get some sleep tonight." I started walking towards my room when my name was called, "Chris…you can talk to me, I might not know exactly what you are going through, but I understand a bit. I'll be here if you need to talk to someone."

"I know you are Sam, but I'm not used to trusting people outside family. Plus I've always been the listener, not the talker."--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE OR YOU OPINION ON THE STORY, WHATEVER YOU WANT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE STORY AT ALL THEN DO NOT REVIEW IT, I'M NOT FORCING YOU TO READ IT THERFORE YOU DON'T HAVE TO SO JUST LEVE AND READ SOMETHING DIFFERENT**__** ^_^**_

_-Tala-_


End file.
